


Choice

by allfortaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Angst, No cheating, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortaeten/pseuds/allfortaeten
Summary: We are all searching for the one. But what if.. there's two of them?





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer at the end but if you're Filipino maybe you've come across the video of this on facebook or youtube or something lmao

Ten and I have been together for so long. He knows me like the back of his hand. 

He knows me from the basics: that yellow is my favorite color, that chicken is my favorite in whatever kind dish it's served, that spring is my favorite season when the flowers start to bloom again.

He also knows the complicated person that I am: when I tend to overthink situations, when I settle for what I am comfortable with rather than take risks, when I would rather spend and all nighter for work instead of sleeping my sickness away, and even back then when I was the stubborn son who refused to listen to his parents. 

All these years, he has always been there for me. 

Ten was a part of and a witness to a lot of happenings in my life.

He was there with me to celebrate all the joyful occassions: completing our thesis, graduating together, and landing my first job.

He was the one who comforted me at my low points: when my dear grandma got too sick and completely left the world, when I struggled with acads while he aced all the exams, and when I thought I was getting nowhere from my multiple and failed attempts at job interviews.

With Ten, our connection has always been different. He really knows me well.

 

Jae, on the other hand, is new in my life.

But.. it has also been his priority to make me happy.

He's my senior at work and when things got too hectic and stressful, he's the one who kept pushing me not to give up. 

Jae believed in me, in my skills and capabilities. He would push the right buttons, and would often coax the creative inside me when I didn't think what I made was good enough.

There was this one time when we were on a company team building and as the newbie, I was forced to sing in front of everyone. I was awkward and uncomfortable and it was definitely out of my comfort zone.

I thought back then that it was out of pity when Jae sensed how tense I probably was that he started to sing the verse as well, encouraging the crowd to sing along too. He stepped up and stood beside me, noddes his head so I would know that it's okay, smiled so that I can calm my nerves down, and sang so I didn't have to do it alone. He was my saviour that day and I could never thank him enough.

Sometimes he would grab my arm when I have just punched out and would take me to the nearest resto when he knew I haven't had my dinner yet and it's already late so I wouldn't have to go home on an empty stomach.

Other times, he would drop candies or sweets on my desk and remind me to smile despite the deadlines that I have to beat.

He has been the source of sunshine on rainy days.

With Jae, somehow, I have gotten to know myself more.

 

One night, Ten and I just finished dinner in one of the finest hotels' top floor. It had this amazing view of the city lights and the moment just felt right.

I don't know what was going on inside my head when I decided to ask him a question.

"Ten, do you believe that with all the people in the world there's one that's destined for you?" 

He turned to look at me and he had this fond smile on his face that was even more breathtaking than the view laid out in front of us.

"Of course," he said and leaned closer. I can smell the perfume that screamed Ten, the one he always used. "Actually, I'm looking at him."

It felt like time stopped and my heart wanted to explode from happiness.

It didn't need a reply back because Ten and I both knew we were meant from the start. We were a puzzle with only two pieces that fit perfectly together.

It was a night perfectly engraved in my memory and stored in my heart to keep forever.

 

It's funny how fate plays out, though.

One time when Jae and I were about to go home, waiting for the stoplight to flash green so we can cross the road, he asked me the exact same question.

"Hey Tae," Jae called out.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe that with all the people in the world there's one that's destined for you?" 

I was stunned.

I could only look at Jae with confused eyes.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Because I didn't used to."

I didn't know what to do.

"Until I met you."

The rest of the world seemed like a blur as everything around me started moving again.

 

It's so hard.

But I think it's time for me to make a choice.

 

"Hey Jae, are you busy?"

"Not really, just got out of the gym."

"Can we meet?"

"Like.. right now?"

"Yeah, it's kind of important."

"Okay, sure. Where?"

"You know, the usual."

"Alright, be there in five."

My hands shook as I help the cup of coffee with both of my hands.

I'm finally doing this. I had to set free the feelings that have been weighing me down lately.

"Hey Tae." 

Jae has arrived and I didn't know where to start.

"You okay?"

"Jae.. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Tae I- I know there's someone else in your heart.. and I know he means a lot to you." Tears had started to pool in Jae's eyes as well. "And I would understand if-"

"Yes, he means so much to me. But you have this place in my heart as well," my clenched fist was right above my heart, wanting to show Jae what I truly meant. "And everyday it grows bigger."

 

**4 years ago**

_"Taeyong," Ten's mom reached out for me as soon as she saw me arrive._

_I was pulled into a hug and sobs were the only sounds in the bleak hallway of the hospital._

_"They said it was aneurysm. The doctors tried to save him but there was nothing they could do."_

_I couldn't believe it._

_"He's gone."_

_Is this really happening?_

_"My son is gone."_

_I woke up filled with love and went home devastated as the one I loved left me, left everyone._

_It took me months to start living again, not when I decided to revisit my memories of Ten._

_It was a lazy sunday afternoon we were on a date at the park. He took my hand put of the blue and looked me in the eye._

_"Yong-ah, no matter what happens, promise me you'll always live your life. You always have so much love to give and I just.. remember your happiness is my happiness as well."_

 

"That was four years ago."

"You mean... You're ready to love again?"

I smiled. Happy tears fell from my eyes as Jae reached out for my hand.

"Ready to love.. you."

Maybe my love for Ten was too strong and what we had could never be erased. He will always be a part of me, a piece of my being.

But I knew that he also wanted me to be happy. To live my life, as he said.

My heart has always loved and loving is what it will always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Excerpts and dialogues originally from Kwentong Jollibee Valentine Series 2019: Choice with JaeTaeTen as characters and with slight additions.
> 
> Welp.


End file.
